


Blood of the Covenant

by honeybee_pioneer



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Sad, This song was just so perfect for these characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee_pioneer/pseuds/honeybee_pioneer
Summary: "If I was dying on my knees,You would be the one to rescue meAnd if you were drowned at sea,I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe."Or, a quick look and exploration of brotherhood.





	Blood of the Covenant

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Brother (Acoustic), by Kodaline.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZADtiHa_6JY

**_When we were young we were the ones_ **

**_The kings and queens oh yeah, we ruled the world_ **

**_We smoked cigarettes man no regrets_ **

**_Wish I could relive every single word_ **

 

“So, Cap, didja get the nerve to talk to Agent Carter? Maybe ask her to share a drink with ya? Perhaps a bed?” Morita lightly jostles Rogers’ shoulder

“Come off it, Jim…”

“Yeah, you know the spiel by now, Morita. ‘She’s a nice dame, and we’re in the middle of a war. She’s got more important things to do!’ He’s a broken record at this point.” Dugan is kicked back, laying down on the couch of the newly raided German hideout.

“Exactly, Dum Dum, we’re in the middle of a war! No better time to have a summer fling! Best get some sugar before you die of Jones’ cigar or gunsmoke!” Morita says, lighting his own stick of Lucky Strike.

Jones blows out another puff of smoke. “Listen, I was able to grab this off of Philips on account of Barnes almost getting blown to pieces. I’m gonna make these last and enjoy ‘em.”

Barnes throws an arm over Rogers’ shoulders. “Aw, shucks, let him alone fellas! Steve’s a good Catholic boy, Ms. Sarah wouldn’t have him any other way. For now, drink and be merry. Dernier just got word that we got another raid in thirty hours.”

The collective groan could be heard all the way down the corridor.

 

**_We've taken different paths_ **

**_And travelled different roads_ **

**_I know we'll always end up on the same one when we're old_ **

 

“Gabe, do you remember that night with Philips’ Cigars?”

“Hell yeah I do, Monty. You and Dernier missed out on Morita gassing Rogers to hell for not having the balls to talk to Agent Carter.”

They both look at the memorial for Captain America.

“You miss him ever?”

“Fuck, you know I do. And Barnes, and Dum Dum. All of ‘em. Wouldn’t have picked a better set of brothers if I had to.”

 

**_And when you're in the trenches_ **

**_And you're under fire I will cover you_ **

 

“ _ Jim! We got incoming!” _

“ _ Jesus,  _ Dum Dum, I need you on my six!”

“On the way! Barnes, get Cap’s six!”

“Always got it, thanks for the reminder Dugan! I've been doing this longer than any of you!”

 

**_If I was dying on my knees_ **

**_You would be the one to rescue me_ **

**_And if you were drowned at sea_ **

**_I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe_ **

 

“Dernier, help me lift him, I can’t get him on my own-”

“ _ Fuck,  _ what the  _ fuck  _ happened to Steve?”

“Cap took a blow for Monty, Barnes, quick, help us get him to medical!”

“Shit, is his skin healing around the wound? I did not enlist for this voodoo shit!”

“Barnes, talk to him! Keep him breathing!”

 

**_I've got you brother_ **

**“** I got you, Stevie”

**_I've got you brother_ **

“Didn’t let you die on me during the winters of ‘28 or ‘36. Didn’t let you go during that bout of scarlet fever.”

**_I've got you brother_ **

“You ain’t dyin’ on me today. God knows Sarah would smite me twice over.”

**_I've got you brother_ **

_ “We got you, Steve.” _

 

**_Oh brother, we'll go deeper than the ink_ **

**_Beneath the skin of our tattoos_ **

**_Though we don't share the same blood_ **

**_You're my brother and I love you that's the truth_ **

 

“Dum Dum? You awake?”

“Yeah. What are you doin’ here, Jones?”

“Margaret got word from your girl that you ain’t doing so well. Wanted to come check in on you.”

“I’m fine, Gabe. You shouldn’t worry so much. Just had too many whiffs of your cigars and packs of Lucky Strike.”

“Cancer is no joke, Dum Dum.”

“Humor is a better solution than self pity. Think about it this way: Sooner than later I’ll be causin’ trouble with Rogers and Barnes, and Dernier too, maybe, wherever the hell he ended up.”

“Dum Dum, you’re the best brother we could’ve asked for. I love you, man.”

“Love ya too, Jones. All of ya.”

 

**_We're living different lives_ **

**_Heaven only knows_ **

**_If we'll make it back With all our fingers and our toes_ **

**_5 years, 20 years, come back_ **

**_It will always be the same_ **

 

“Buck?”

“Yeah, Steve?

“They’re almost all gone.”

“It’s okay to miss them, pal. But ya still got me, and Monty. Agent Carter too, most days.”

“Can we go visit Dum Dum and Gabe? They’re not too far away from Ma’s resting place.

“You got it, punk.”

“Jerk.”

 

**_If I was dying on my knees_ **

**_You would be the one to rescue me_ **

**_And if you were drowned at sea_ **

**_I would give you my lungs so you could breathe_ **

 

“Shit! Jones took a hit to the shoulder! I need someone to help me drag his ass outta here!”

“Hang on, Morita, I’m on my way! Buck, grab my six!”

“Dammit, I’ve had your six since  _ I  _ was six! Why does everyone keep reminding me to do it when it’s practically routine?! Steve, just grab Jones and go!”

 

**_I_ ** **_'ve got you brother_ **

“C’mon, Jones, stick with us! You still need to tell us what came in that pack your Ma sent!”

**_I've got you brother_ **

“We got ya, Jonesie, we’re gonna get you some help.

 

**_And if we hit on troubled water_ **

**_I'll be the one to keep you warm and safe_ **

**_And we'll be carrying each other_ **

**_Until we say goodbye on our dying day_ **

 

“Steve?”

“It’s my fault, guys. I let him fall.”

“Not your fault. Just what God decided.”

“Dum Dum, I’m not sure how much longer I can be faithful when He keeps taking the people I love.”

“Sometimes that’s what war does. But war also shows us that the blood of the covenant is so much thicker than the water of the womb. Barnes forgave you even before he fell. He was our brother, and we’ll finish what he started.”

“Alright.”

“Now c’mon. Dernier said something about curling close together for warmth. Better not be another orgy.”

“Dugan!”

 

**_Because I've got you brother_ **

“Watch out for Steve. He’s getting reckless.”

“He misses Barnes. Kid is almost suicidal on raids.”

**_I've got you brother_ **

“We just gotta look after him.”

**_I've got you brother_ **

“Did you know he’s only twenty-three? Practically a baby.”

**_I've got you brother_ **

“Our baby brother. We got him.”

 

**_If I was dying on my knees_ **

_ “I’d hate to step on your-” _

**_You would be the one to rescue me_ **

“To Captain America, our fearless leader who was taken from us far too soon.”

**_And if you were drowned at sea_ **

“To Steven Grant Rogers, our youngest brother, who fought tooth and nail to be there for those he loved.”

**_I would give you my lungs so you could breathe_ **

“I wish I could bring him back. I’d do anything to give my life for his.”

“C’mon, fellas, we gotta go bury an empty casket.”

 

**_I've got you brother_ **

_ Here lies Steven Grant Rogers, “Captain America”, loving Son, Friend, and Brother.  _

_ July 4th, 1918 - December 1941 _

**_I've got you brother_ **

_ “You’ve been asleep, Captain. For almost 70 years." _


End file.
